


Scaredy Pants

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Series: Skamfiction Halloween Challenge [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ghost undies, Halloween, Halloween fic!, M/M, Skamfiction Halloween Challenge, This is based off of a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: Even bit down hard on his lip to hold back a laugh. “How scary.” He managed to choke out a second later, teeth clamping back down once the words were out.“Scary? What’s scary? Ev, you're starting to scareme.”





	Scaredy Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!
> 
> This one is for all of my pals over at Skamfiction for our Halloween party!! <3
> 
> It's based off of [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2e/e8/55/2ee8555c519928346813f2b1a587edb2.png) meme!
> 
> Thank you Marta for betaing this for me! <3
> 
> It's not my favorite thing I've ever written but I hope you guys like this! Happy almost Halloween!

Even pulled his boxers up his legs and let the waistband snap gently against the skin of his hips. He lifted his damp towel from where it had pooled on the floor and brought it up to his hair, rubbing it against the dripping strands to dry them off. 

Isak was still in the shower— he’d kicked Even out after not one, but _two_ rounds of shower sex because they’d been in there for so long that the water had gone more than freezing, and he had decided that he’d rather _not_ get hypothermia from a shower of all things.

While he waited for Isak to finish up, Even deposited himself onto their bed and wiggled underneath the warm covers, pulling them up to his waist and getting comfortable. He plucked his phone off of the bedside table where it sat connected to the charger and unlocked it, pulling up his group message with the boys to finally reply about the Halloween party Elias was in the midst of planning.

He was consumed in the conversation, busy trying to convince Elias and Mutta that a smoke machine and a spooky soundboard would make the party _that_ much better, when a moment later the door to the bathroom opened and out stepped Isak. He was still dripping wet— as per usual— that boy completely disregarded the water still clinging to his skin, and every night he ended up tracking his sopping footprints into the bedroom, all over the carpet. Even always warned him they were going to wind up having moldy carpets— but that didn’t stop Isak, who always just rolled his eyes and soggily sauntered into the room anyways.

Isak stood in the doorway with nothing on but his towel— which was slung so low on his hips that Even thought _why even bother with it_? He swaggered over to the chest of drawers that sat across from the bed and pulled open the top drawer— which, when they had moved in, Even insisted was to be their designated underwear drawer (though now it had a mixup of boxers, socks, and the occasional t-shirt). Isak dug through his and Even’s clothes until he finally settled on a pair of boxers to wear to bed.

He set them on top of the dresser and pulled the towel from his waist. Then he bent over and started to dry his legs, starting with his ankles and moving upwards— the position effectively sticking his ass out for Even to shamelessly ogle. (This was how Isak did it every night and Even was convinced he was always trying to rile him up).

An amused smile crept onto Even’s lips and he let out a low whistle at the sight. “I didn’t think there was supposed to be a full moon until Halloween,” he teased, “where are all the witches?”

Isak twisted his head so that he could send an eye roll and a fond, dimply smile in Even’s direction. He also gave his ass a little wiggle— just for Even— and waggled his eyebrows at the boy, his affectionate smile quirking up into a tiny smirk. 

Even hummed appreciatively, “Maybe it’s a good thing the witches aren’t here.” he decided, earning himself an endeared laugh.

Once Isak’s lower half had been toweled off, he moved on to his torso, running the fabric across his chest and down his back before he tossed the wet towel onto the floor— where the water would seep into the carpet and create the ideal environment for a spore of mold to thrive. _Come on, Isak— you're the science nerd, you should know this_.

Isak reached for the pair of boxers he’d set on top of the dresser and bent over again so he could put them on. He stepped one foot into them and accidentally misstepped, effectively losing his balance. 

“Shit.” Isak cursed under his breath as he hopped around on one foot, trying to regain his balance. In order to stabilize himself and avoid completely falling over, he planted the foot that had been hoisted into the air back onto the ground. 

Behind him, Even snickered, his eyes still trained on his struggling boyfriend. “You alright there, babe?” He questioned, his voice lilting up in amusement towards the end of his question, earning himself nothing but a raised middle finger in response from Isak.

Even just laughed out and held his hands up in surrender. “Jeez, just checking to see if you're good.” 

Isak chose to ignore him again and stuck his leg through the other hole, hoisting the fabric up his hips. He made his way over to his side of their bed— leaving the wet towel on the floor, of course. (Where else would he have put it? Certainly not hung up in the bathroom where it belonged).

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Isak leaned over and grabbed his laptop from where it was lying carelessly, half tucked underneath the bed. He opened the lid and entered his password, waiting for it to boot up before he opened the document he and Sana had started their biology assignment on. His eyes briefly scanned over what he’d already written to jog his memory, and he began typing away at the keyboard. 

Even abandoned his phone, letting the screen go dark as Elias and Mikael, and occasionally one of the other boys, fired ideas back and forth. Instead, he focused his attention onto Isak and took a moment to admire his boyfriend’s profile. His eyes swept over Isak’s golden halo of curls and his furrowed brows. Roamed past the delicate slope of his nose and the defined cupid’s bow of his lips. Traveled beyond the jut of his chin and kept going down, over his shoulders and chest and the stomach Even loved to bury his nose into. 

When his eyes landed on Isak’s waist and the soft skin that Even loved to dig his fingers into, it was then that he noticed the boxers that Isak had chosen to wear.

They were tight and black and had little white ghosts all over them. 

A grin bloomed across Even’s face and he pulled the covers up more— or he tried to, but because Isak was sitting on top of them rather than beneath them, they didn’t budge much. 

Even tugged the sheets again, but to no avail. After a third tug, and not so much as a glance from Isak— who probably thought he was just fidgeting; Even had a bit of a habit of that—he let out a small noise.

“Ugh.”

Isak didn't look away from his computer and his fingers were still flying across the keys as he addressed Even. “Everything okay?” 

Despite the fact that Isak’s gaze wasn't on him, Even shook his head. “Ugh, no,” He answered, screwing up his face so his features appeared more frightened. 

This time, Isak tore his eyes from his screen and focused them onto Even, his fingers pausing mid-word. “What’s wrong?” His voice was laced with worry and his brows were furrowed. 

Even sunk deeper underneath the covers. It was a good thing that he had managed to yank the sheets high enough to cover his mouth, because he was grinning like a fool behind them. 

“What?” Isak pressed, his befuddlement only growing the longer he looked at Even. “Even, what's wrong?” 

Even bit down hard on his lip to hold back a laugh. “How scary.” He managed to choke out a second later, teeth clamping back down once the words were out. 

“Scary?” Isak repeated, his voice filled with confusion. The skin between his eyebrows creased and he gently set a hand on Even’s shoulder. “What’s scary? Ev, you're starting to scare _me_.”

Isak was genuinely worried, and Even almost felt bad about how much he wanted to laugh. He quickly collected himself, biting back a snicker, before answering Isak. 

“Your undies.” 

This time he couldn't hold it back and a little giggle slipped past his lips.

“What?” Isak blurted, completely perplexed. His face was all scrunched up and his expression was a little judgmental, as if Even was off his rocker. 

“Your undies,” Even repeated, “they scare me,” he pointed out, darting his fingers out from under the duvet so he could lightly flick one of the ghosts on Isak’s upper thigh.

He blinked at Even before dropping his gaze to his boxers. A small laugh of his own bubbled up and he pressed his lips together, trying to hide the stupid grin that threatened to overtake his face. “Oh my god, Even, they're ghosts! They're definitely not scary!” 

Even just nodded his head. “They are Isak. They're so scary,” He bit his lip, laughing to himself before he continued, “I think you need to take them off.” 

He caught Isak's eye and attempted to shoot him a cheeky wink, dropping the blanket and revealing his own bright grin. 

Isak’s face practically melted and he couldn't hold back his smile any longer. He rolled his eyes at Even, completely endeared and brought his hands up to hide his face. “Oh my god.” He whined into them, laughing softly. 

When Isak dropped his hands he shoved his laptop to the side and rolled towards Even. He settled his hands onto either side of Even’s face and wiggled up Even’s body so he could press their noses together. 

“You are _such_ a dork. Oh my god, _I love you_.” He declared before he sealed their lips together. Even wrapped his arms around Isak and held onto the boy, beaming into the kiss. 

The kiss was a quick one and when Isak pulled back, Even chased his lips, pressing three pecks to them in quick succession. He let his hands drop down Isak’s back and to his ass, sliding past the waistband of his boxers.

“Isak,” Even urged, “C’mon, they're scaring me, take them off.” He squeezed Isak’s cheeks a bit to emphasize his point. 

Isak just laughed and nodded, sitting himself up so he could throw a leg over Even’s lap and straddle him. His hands found their way into Even’s hair and he leaned in to reconnect their lips. 

It wasn't long before the ghost boxers joined the wet towel on the floor and Isak’s biology homework laid forgotten at the foot of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Let me know what you thought with a kudos or a comment! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com)!


End file.
